staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 HD 04:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Kląć jak marynarz, odc. 38 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Dziecięca olimpiada, odc. 3 (Olympic games); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 08:45 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i śnieżna kula, odc. 28 (Rupert and the Snowglobe); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:25 Sport w TVP - obrazki z wystawy - cz. I; cykl dokumentalny 10:25 Operacja Życie - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby morskie; magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5766 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5766); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 BBC w Jedynce. Planeta ludzi. odc. 4 Dżungle. Życie pośród drzew (Human Planet. 4 Jungles. People of the Trees.) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2573; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2574 - finał stycznia; teleturniej muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5767 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5767); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:50 Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpiad Specjalnych - Pyeongchang 2013; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2575; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2395 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 59; telenowela TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Jeszcze jeden mistrz galaretki, odc. 47 (The Other jelly genius); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:03 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Z kartą płatniczą w podróży, odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Niuz - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 21:50 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Czerwona kartka dla kochanki piłkarza (The Red Card); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2008) 23:05 Dynastia Tudorów III - odc. 5/8 (The Tudors III, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Irlandia (2008) 24:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 59; telenowela TVP 00:30 Callas i Onassis - część 1 (Callas Onassis, 1 puntata); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 02:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:40 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Czerwona kartka dla kochanki piłkarza (The Red Card); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2008) 03:45 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Ciężkie czasy; cykl dokumentalny 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 24 - Koncert; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 25 - Zaręczyny; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 135; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 5/13 - Mąż Basi - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:30 Tancerze odc.23 - Pod wpływem chwili; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 871 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 24 ost. (Modern family ep. (Family Portrait)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 14:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 37 14:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Oddzielne życia (Our lives: Separate Lives) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 18/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 206); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/72; teleturniej 19:25 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 24 ost. (Modern family ep. (Family Portrait)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 19:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 38 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 872 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 963; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 699 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 17 (Lie to me s. II ep. 4 (Honey)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Iran i Zachód - odc. 2/2 (Iran and the West - ep. 2/2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 00:50 Oficer - odc. 5/13 - Dowódca - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 02:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 03:05 Głuchy telefon; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989) 04:25 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 17 (Lie to me s. II ep. 4 (Honey)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:42 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:52 Twoja@sprawa 07:57 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 08:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda Info 10:20 Info Poranek 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Kronika - zapowiedź 17:03 Pogoda flesz 17:05 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn 17:15 Etniczne klimaty - Polscy Bułgarzy; reportaż 17:40 Speed 2; magazyn 17:49 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 17:59 TV Zima - Szwajcaria Bałtowska 18:14 Talent w rękach 18:25 Jak uniknąć mandatu 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny 18:50 Pogoda 18:52 Tematy dnia 19:02 Pogoda 19:05 Magazyn Medyczny - Szpital Ginekologiczno - Położnicy UJASTEK 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:05 Telekurier 21:22 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:45 Kronika - program informacyjny 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:32 Kochamy papierosy (We love cigarette); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:32 Infoexpress 00:41 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:25 Telekurier 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:52 Info Dziennik 02:28 Pogoda Info 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór 02:41 Raport z Polski 03:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 69; magazyn 03:25 Pogoda Info 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 04:00 Kochamy papierosy (We love cigarette); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 04:50 Infoexpress 04:57 Pogoda Info 04:59 Sportowy Wieczór 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 The Looney Tunes Show (2) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (54) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo 2 (6) - serial animowany 09.00 Czarodziejki 4 (75) - serial fantasy 10.00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (75) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (385) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (108) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (27) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 6 (168) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1637) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (228) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (90) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (348) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1638) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (326) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Wulkan - film katastroficzny, USA 1997 22.10 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny, Francja/USA 2005 00.35 24 godziny 6 (121) - serial sensacyjny 01.35 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Detektywi (846) - serial fab.-dok. 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (91) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Detektywi (870) - serial fab.-dok. 13.15 Ostry dyżur 12 (18) - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Ukryta prawda 2 (92) - serial paradokumentalny 15.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (575) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (565) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (93) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1705) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (870) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Sekrety chirurgii (9) - reality show 22.30 Top Gear 18 (5) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.35 Lekarze (9) - serial obyczajowy 00.35 Detektyw Monk 8 (11) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (826) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:10 Inspektor Gadżet (63) - serial animowany 5:30 Triumf miłości (64) - serial obyczajowy 6:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 7:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (11) - serial kryminalny 8:30 Komisarz Rex (3) - serial kryminalny 9:30 Ukryta miłość (162) - telenowela 10:30 Ukryta miłość (163) - telenowela 11:30 Inspektor Gadżet (63) - serial animowany 12:00 Osaczona (167) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Komisarz Rex (4) - serial kryminalny 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (12) - serial kryminalny 17:00 Ukryta miłość (164) - telenowela 18:00 Ukryta miłość (165-ost.) - telenowela 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (67) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci (5) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (13) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Moja piękna teściowa - komedia romantyczna, Francja 1999 1:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (13) - serial kryminalny 2:10 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:25 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:15 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:45 4music - magazyn muzyczny 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV 6 5:55 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 1 6:15 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 1 6:45 Łebski Harry Odcinek: 1 7:15 Dekoratornia 7:45 Dekoratornia 8:15 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 133 9:15 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 134 10:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty Odcinek: 20 11:10 Mam talent! Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 5 12:10 Got to Dance - Tylko taniec Odcinek: 9 13:10 TV market 13:50 4music 14:55 Big Brother V 15:55 4music 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 43 18:30 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 18 19:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 135 20:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 136 21:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 22:00 Młody mistrz 0:10 Jazda figurowa Odcinek: 27 1:10 Big Brother V - extra 1:40 Mała czarna Odcinek: 179 2:40 Big Brother V - prosto z domu 3:05 STOP Drogówka 4:05 STOP Drogówka 5:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVN 7 HD 5:10 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 9 5:40 We dwoje Odcinek: 2 7:00 Męski typ Odcinek: 5 7:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 131 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 132 8:30 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 174 9:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 257 10:30 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 11:30 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Dr House Odcinek: 14 14:05 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 175 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 258 16:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 15 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 133 17:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 134 18:05 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 19:00 Dr House Odcinek: 15 20:00 Odcinek: 15 22:20 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 23:20 Obcy wśród nas 1:40 Arkana magii 3:45 W roli głównej Odcinek: 17 4:10 W roli głównej Odcinek: 9 4:35 W roli głównej Odcinek: 1 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Ballady i Romanse. Zapomnij live; koncert 07:05 Las bliżej nas; magazyn 07:25 Przygrywka - odc. 4 - Po nitce do kłębka; serial przygodowy TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Galeria - odc. 124; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 747 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Iran - (163) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 8/13* - Post uszlachetniający - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:45 Salon Polonii - Agnieszka Kozłowska - Rajewicz; magazyn 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 14:55 Lekcja Auschwitz; film dokumentalny 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 616* Nowe formy ludzkiej solidarności 16:00 Las bliżej nas; magazyn 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Nośniki pamięci - txt. str. 777; magazyn 16:50 Galeria - odc. 124; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Iran - (163) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 18:50 Cafe Historia - Generał zima; program publicystyczny 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 747 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 3/39 - Piórko z ogona 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 9/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Stambuł - (164) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (21); magazyn 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 00:45 Galeria - odc. 124; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Przygrywka - odc. 4 - Po nitce do kłębka; serial przygodowy TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 3/39 - Piórko z ogona 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 9/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 747; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (21); magazyn Polsat 2 5:55 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:40 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 48 8:35 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 160 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 185 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 126 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 136 11:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 20 12:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 27 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 137 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 127 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 383 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 186 15:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 10 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 152 16:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 124 16:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 22 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 312 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 305 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 306 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 131 19:55 Wydarzenia 20:40 Interwencja 20:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 130 21:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 186 22:45 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 178 23:10 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 22 23:45 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 0:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 131 1:05 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 130 2:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 205 2:35 Wydarzenia 3:10 Interwencja 3:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1637 4:05 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 383 4:40 W obiektywie Justyny Steczkowskiej Odcinek: 46 5:00 Sexy mama Odcinek: 26 5:35 1000 rzeczy, które mężczyzna powinien zrobić w życiu Odcinek: 26 Canal + HD 7:00 Nie przegap 7:10 Łapu capu 7:25 Tajemnica starego ogrodu 9:00 Kłopoty rodu Pożyczalskich 10:30 Delfin Plum 12:00 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 12:50 Łapu capu ekstra 13:30 Elegia 15:05 Prada albo nic 16:55 Pociecha 18:00 Nieściszalni 19:50 Basket+ 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 20:25 Rytuał 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu capu 21:00 Martwe pole 22:25 Darwin w Dolinie Śmierci 23:30 Strach 1:10 Made in Poland 2:35 Attenberg 4:10 Muzyka 4:30 Łapu capu ekstra 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka HBO HD 6:00 Sezon na misia 7:25 Jack i Jill 8:55 Mój tata Barysznikow 10:25 Służące 12:45 Rozważna i romantyczna 14:15 Biedni arystokraci 15:35 Miś Yogi 16:55 W nowym świetle 18:25 Do diabła z brzydalami 20:10 Kobieta w czerni 21:45 Jak świetnie 23:15 Potwory morskie 1:00 Strażnik 2:35 Jak się pozbyć cellulitu 4:25 Kobieta w czerni Cinemax HD 6:00 Asystent wampira 7:50 Wróć, Jimmy Deanie 9:40 Tylko tu 11:45 Za rok o tej samej porze 13:45 Para 15:20 Union Square 16:40 Wróć, Jimmy Deanie 18:30 Tanie latanie 20:00 Wojny w Pentagonie 21:45 Ścigana Odcinek: 6 22:45 Wilczy obłęd 0:25 Ludzie z Północy 2:15 Drżące ciało 3:55 Ślady naszej przeszłości TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 07.55 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 08.55 W klatce czasu 09.30 Na straży prawa 09.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 10.55 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 11.55 Świat w pigułce 12.45 Telezakupy 14.15 Domy z marzeń 14.50 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 15.20 Żyć jak milioner 15.50 Cafe Silesia 17.05 Flesz Silesia Informacje 17.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Na straży prawa 22.25 W klatce czasu 22.55 Biznes klasa 23.30 Nawiedzone domy 00.20 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? Edusat 6:00 Music Break Odcinek: 4 6:12 Od A do Z Odcinek: 11 6:15 Jak być piękną Odcinek: 1 6:46 Gość Edusatu Odcinek: 6 6:55 Moja pasja Odcinek: 9 7:47 Panorama pogodowa 7:48 Fashion Week Poland 2012 Odcinek: 20 8:00 Klub Backpackera Odcinek: 7 8:27 Eureka Odcinek: 9 8:30 Klub Backpackera Odcinek: 8 9:00 Na Maxa Odcinek: 1 9:19 Music Break Odcinek: 6 9:31 Warsaw Spartans 9:45 Rallycross 10:00 Filmy z klasą 11:29 Bitwa Narodów Odcinek: 1 12:01 Music Break Odcinek: 7 12:11 Gość Edusatu Odcinek: 5 12:17 Tercet 13:20 Fashion Week Poland 2012 Odcinek: 16 13:30 Warszawskie losy Odcinek: 1 14:00 Panorama pogodowa 14:04 II Międzynarodowy Festiwal Zbliżenia Kultur Odcinek: 6 14:18 Rock Time Odcinek: 7 14:51 Music Break Odcinek: 8 15:02 Bitwa Narodów Odcinek: 2 15:28 Warsaw Fashion Weekend 2012 Odcinek: 20 15:32 Magia wielkiego błękitu 15:40 Kaskaderka 15:57 Od A do Z Odcinek: 9 16:00 Czas na inwestycje 16:17 American Day 2011 16:30 Trendy w modzie ślubnej 16:47 Music Break Odcinek: 11 17:00 Uliczna galeria dźwięku 17:20 Moja pasja Odcinek: 8 17:52 Od A do Z Odcinek: 13 17:55 Odkryj miasto Odcinek: 1 18:21 Polskie rozdroża Odcinek: 1 18:48 Fashion Week Poland 2012 Odcinek: 5 19:01 Panorama pogodowa 19:05 Wakacje w muzeum Odcinek: 9 19:40 Gość Edusatu Odcinek: 1 20:11 Filmy z klasą 22:03 Panorama pogodowa 22:07 Music Break Odcinek: 49 22:20 Kaskaderka 22:40 Czas na inwestycje 22:57 American Day 2011 23:10 Trendy w modzie ślubnej 23:27 Music Break Odcinek: 11 23:40 Rock Time Odcinek: 7 0:13 Fashion Week Poland 2012 Odcinek: 22 0:25 Warszawskie losy Odcinek: 1 0:55 Tercet 2:00 Świat według Wysockiego 3:12 Fashion Week Poland 2012 Odcinek: 17 3:18 Język angielski Odcinek: 1 4:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2013 roku